


first kisses

by taxicab12



Series: we change together [1]
Category: Leverage
Genre: Eliot is oblivious and Parker is impatient, F/M, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-17
Updated: 2020-06-17
Packaged: 2021-03-04 03:15:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 383
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24776737
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/taxicab12/pseuds/taxicab12
Summary: some people just can’t take a hint
Relationships: Alec Hardison/Parker/Eliot Spencer
Series: we change together [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1792609
Comments: 10
Kudos: 171





	first kisses

The first time she kisses him is on a lazy morning, in the kitchen of the brewpub. For a moment, Eliot find his breath is taken away, but quickly he gets his wits back.

“What are you doing?” He scowls. “Parker, you can’t-“

“Can’t what?” She disappears into the air duct with a grin.

It takes him a moment, far longer than it should’ve, for him to remember that Hardison’s sitting out in the empty restaurant, doing some research for their next job. It takes another moment, far _far_ longer than it should’ve, for Eliot to force himself out of the kitchen, sitting beside Hardison.

There’s no right way to say this, so Eliot chooses the direct one.

“Your girlfriend just kissed me.”

Hardison looks up, a little surprised. “I asked her to get me a orange soda while she was in there.” He stands, shaking his head and moving for the kitchen. “I swear, none of y’all appreciate me.”

“There ain’t orange soda in my kitchen, Hardison,” Eliot calls after him, hesitating before amending that with a question. “Why the hell is there orange soda in my kitchen?”

“Technically, it’s my kitchen,” Hardison plops back down.

“Did you even hear what I said?”

“Man, do you really think a kiss is a big deal after last night?”

“That’s different,” Eliot says, “that was just sex.”

“If you say so.”

It was just sex, even if Eliot had felt so impossibly comfortable lying between the two of them, even if he’d fallen asleep like that, only slipping from their bed in the early hours of the morning, setting himself to work cooking precisely to avoid this exact conversation.

“Eliot,” Hardison says. “This is Parker we’re talking about. Do you really think she does casual?”

“She likes fun,” Eliot says.

She likes adventure, that’s all. Jumping off a cliff and sleeping with a dangerous man.

Hardison puts down his orange soda. “She likes you.”

“And what do you think of that?”

He closes his laptop, something Eliot can’t recall him ever doing while in the middle of something. “I think the only one I’m jealous of right now is Parker, cause she beat me to kissing you.”

The first time he kisses him is that same morning, even if he tastes of orange soda.


End file.
